Dig Me Now, Do Me Later
by Superkawaiifreak
Summary: The sexual tension is practically visible. Sasuke and Naruto decide to ditch track practice, and what's supposed to be an innocent day of ditching, morphs into something completely different. Sasunaru Oneshot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, 27 Dresses, _Hard Times_, Charles Dickens, Cherry Garcia, or mint chocolate-chip ice cream. I only own my ideas.

Well, darlings, it was this time last year (I missed the true date by a few hours! Damn.) that I started to write yaoi. It's when I really started to become active on fan fiction, and I'm really glad I did, because I became friends with really amazing people.

I had soo much fun writing this, I forgot how much I love Naruto… I don't know whether this is Sasunaru or Narusasu… Hm, either way, I hope it floats your boat!

**Warnings:** yaoi, sasunaru goodness, lemon

~Enjoy, my pretties.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Excitement shot through Naruto's body. His eyes kept darting back and forth between his English teacher and the red-numbered digital clock across the room. A smile graced his face, casting a warm glow over his being. The crisp air was pattered with the soft, 'tap tap tap,' of the fox's anxious feet. _It's almost 2:10... Al... Most..._ He agonizingly looked at Sakura, his class partner. At the start of the year, their teacher, Mr. Hitake, had assigned everybody a partner, to quicken the pace of work. Really, he thought it would make his job easier - if one student didn't understand the work, they could ask their partner.

_"Which brings me to the conclusion of why Dickens used Sissy Jupe as the secondary protagonist..."_

There was a definite loophole in Kakashi Hitake's plan. While the majority of students in his advanced class were analysts up the rear, some of his pupils were slower than others. Therefore, if one set of partners was unluckily lacking in the progressive department, then both students would fail the assignment. In any case, though, he kept the Stupids of his class as a pair, because they could learn from the other students.

_"You see, Sissy Jupe, otherwise known as Cecilia Jupe, was abandoned, much like Dickens. Although his main character was Louisa Gradgrind, Dickens wished..."_

Without fail, the curriculum of the class stayed consistent, akin to the seating arrangements of the room. Naruto and Sakura blamed the absurd routine on his painful laziness - " 'Ey teacher! Are you ever gonna change where we sit? All we do in this class is sit, and you just read that orange book!" - but Mr. Hitake just blushed, ate a tootsie roll, and flicked the wrapper at Naruto. The blond was a great kid, a fast learner as well, but had a huge mouth. Later, Mr. Hitake challenged Naruto's outburst: "Having consistent partners and seating keeps you two in check. There's no stress about sitting next to someone you don't know. There's no humiliation in peer editing someone else's written final, and being afraid to write comments. My arrangement is final. The structure of this class is absolute, so do not question me, Naruto." Get tootsie roll. Unwrap. Eat. Flick. Angry Naruto.

Hitake's reasoning had a valid point. In turn of his, 'No stress' code, his students did the best on AP Exams and at least fifteen earned fives on their tests.

_"Now to the topic of Mr. Bounderby. He was a self-induced business man who desired a young and beautiful woman…"_

Bor-ing.

Still sitting in the dreadful lecture, Naruto's eyes doubled as the cherry-blossom's met his. "What's wrong with you?" Her emerald eyes glittered with curiosity. Cupping his mouth and motioning to the clock, he lipped, _Track is in five minutes._

A knowing grin dominated Sakura's features. She pointedly scribbled a few notes down then dropped her pen in her bag. Feeling mischievous, she returned Naruto's motions with an exaggerated expression. Her eyes fluttered huge, as if looking at a muscular, sexy man, and her mouth formed a perfect, 'O.' Mr. Hitake gave Sakura a quizzical look, wondering what the hell she was doing. Instead of lingering on her oddness, he dismissed it, figuring that if Naruto was her best friend, something was definitely wrong with her. Screw it, all of Naruto's friends were usually weird, boisterous, or 'dark.' Chuckling as he walked by the odd spectacle, he continued.

Sakura stuttered a laugh, not missing a beat of Mr. Hitake's thoughts. More importantly, it was another one of those days. Every so often, Naruto faced a dilemma in track practice.

When there was track, there was a Sasuke.

Where there was a Sasuke, there was Naruto's greatest fear...

_"Louisa complies with sleeping with Bounderby, but only for herself. Does anyone know, in specific, why she agrees?"_

Sakura's arm cracked as her hand shot up like a rocket. Hitake called on her.

"She sleeps with him to… Relieve her sexual tension." The girl answered, staring Naruto straight in the eye.

He laughed nervously.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

A well-toned, dark-haired teenager walked languidly down the school hall. Past all of the shouting kids, the tired teachers, gum wrappers littering the carpet, and most importantly, past the posse of girls that took a liking to him. Not even bothering to glance their way, his footsteps carried his body down to room E212. His class, AP Chemistry, was not even four doors down from Mr. Hitake's AP English Literature and Composition. He would never vocalize this, but Sasuke was eternally grateful that his best friend was just down the hall. This way, they could walk home after school, stop to get some food, and in general, hang out. However, it was spring, so that meant sports. Both boys loved to run, it helped them keep up their wind, so the current classroom setup was beneficiary.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was _still_ in his class, probably getting a lecture from his teacher. _I've always heard that Hitake is a tight ass..._ Not having anything better to do than wait, the raven loosened the straps of his backpack and leaned against the wall adjacent to the door. He tucked his hands in his pockets and crossed his inner leg over his outer leg, making himself in a comfortable, leaning position. Like a good student, his mind began to wander...

_Track season... Why am I even doing track? I like to run, but it's not great. Well, it's great how I get to... How I get to see that dobe everyday for an extended three hours._ He chuckled in spite of himself. _The 400m kills me, though. Shit, I hate racing Naruto in that damn lap, because it's almost impossible to beat him... Hmm. It's the third week, and already I'm listing the Pros and Cons of track. Great._ His shiny, onyx eyes grew distant, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. Biting his inner lip, he let himself ponder again. _I wonder how fast I'll be able to run the four... I can do a 50s, but I bet Naruto's record is 49s or something equally devastating... Alright, so, fifty divided by ten is five, then multiply by... Wait._ His memory flashed back to second hour - Calculus AB - after taking a serious nap (and drooling over his well-written notes), he'd forgotten his book! His notebook had everything in it, his formulas and reviews and pneumatic devices, plus, there was a huge test tomorrow. _Shit... I wonder if I can stop by the C-Building to get it before Naruto gets out..._

As if on cue and careful thought by the author, Naruto scampered out of his class, looking slightly sullen. Normally perky golden-blond hair was slightly droopy - his headband was missing. "Naruto, I'm sorry that I had to take this away from you, but you nearly blinded the only eye that I have left. I'm not in the mood to put up with your strange histrionics, so you can come get this back tomorrow," the boy's face glowed, "After school tomorrow. Sorry, kid." With that, he shut his door and whistled a merry little tune in his cold classroom.

"Damn Kakashi..." Naruto kicked at the ground, feeling sorry for himself. Sasuke was still in Lala Land, not hearing a word of their conversation. The fox looked up, and immediately his face lit up as he saw Sasuke. Returning the gesture, the ravenous beauty smirked sheepishly at Naruto, and lifted himself from the wall. The two started walking to the exit, cursing the rainy weather.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Naruto asked excitedly. His pulse was loud and thumping in his ears.

"Waiting for you, as usual," His voice declined sharply, in that sexy Sasuke way, making Naruto uneasy and pleased at the same time.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that... Man, do you we'll be able to even _run_ in the grass in this shit weather?" Wet stairs greeted the boys' feet.

"Hn.. Probably not, but like Coach Tsunade says, 'We Always Run, Shit to the Weather!', right?" Obscene thoughts about Naruto raged in his head. Sasuke said, actually laughing. His laugh was so, so tempting.

"Well, I say hell to Coach Tsunade!" Naruto yelled while spazzing out, his voice dignified.

"Don't we all?"

"I'm serious! To _hell_ with her. Let's ditch track today, I'm tired anyway!" The kyuubi's signature grin appeared. Sasuke was silent for a moment. Deeply thinking of the consequences, but _possibilities_, of ditching track rammed his mind. _If I don't show up on the third Friday of practice, then Tsunade, Itachi, and mother will have my ass… If I ditch with Naruto, I'll have his ass… The penalty of ditching one meeting with the team is running an extra mile in the time of Tsunade running half a mile_…_ Naruto looks fucking hot today… I wonder what his lips feel like… Track… Naruto… Naruto…_

"Sure…" He finally complied. _But only for you…_

"Really, Sasuke? You're actually going to _ditch_ something as important as track? I'm... I'm so _blessed!_" The blond made a mock-praying gesticulation.

"Shut up, jackass. I just don't want to deal with the rain and Tsunade's bitchiness... Tch," Naruto laughed.

"I know, can you imagine what she'd be like today?" The blond cleared his throat, and a nasally octave higher, " 'Run another damn lap, you maggots, stop complaining! I'm an old woman going through menopause, if _I_ can run two fucking laps, then you can do it too! Now _MOVE!_ Except you. You're going to go get me some food, don't worry I have money, now shut the hell up and goooo!' " He burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. As per usual, Sasuke just grinned and rolled his eyes - as far as Naruto was concerned, this was the best reaction that the raven could give.

Falling in step with Sasuke, Naruto looked around quizzically. "Sasuke, where are we going?"

"Hn? Oh, I need to get my math notebook from Ms. Kurenai's room, I have a test tomorrow." He shrugged. Naruto's anxiety had just started to wane, but then Sasuke uttered out an exhausted moan, then it had started all over again.

Both boys walked in silence to the classroom. After politely asking Kurenai if any books had been left behind, she lightly slid open her cabinet and handed the book to Sasuke. At the sight of the two boys together, drenched to the core, she smirked to herself. _One can only wonder..._

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

It's official.

They totally, and completely, ditched track.

The two best, fastest, most hard-working, and attractive Varsity runners ditched track like it was nothing. True, the rain was unbearably cold and difficult to run against, but even the youngsters had shown up. With the knowledge of Coach Tsunade having the tightest ass on campus, Naruto and Sasuke that she'd give it to them at the next practice – tomorrow – but in all honesty, half of the team was missing… According to Coach Tsunade, 'no one is here, what the hell happened?' She considers Sasuke to be the orthodox Track runner, Naruto is the energy and will to win – in a nutshell, they are the whole team. Without these devilishly attractive males, the rest of the team is facing Hell.

After walking along the slippery streets of Konoha, Naruto finally suggested a place to go to – Ichiraku's, of course. In retrospect, Sasuke automatically rejected the idea. The kyuubi's demeanor was slightly dejected, but unbeknownst to him, the other boy had perfect reasoning.

See, the Uchiha respected his clan dignity. It was full of cunning individuals, their skills were absolute, unmerciful to any. The 'unmerciful' part included Sasuke's current antics to Naruto. In the raven's rather aroused mind, they were going to hook up tonight. After years of friendship and years of wanting more than _just friends_, he was ready to change that. Obviously, they both liked each other – it was stunningly obvious. Naruto thought about Sasuke all day, seized every opportunity available to spend time with him at school, bought his lunch, and always opted for them to work on school projects together. Uchiha Sasuke never let a moment slip at which he could discretely show off to everyone that Naruto wanted _him_ – and most resented him for having such a gorgeous blond at his will. In the locker rooms, (being that Sasuke had health class first hour, Naruto third) Sasuke never let a day go by that he didn't make sure that everyone knew they were hot for each other. It usually went like this: "Uchiha, you still choking Naruto like a damn dog?"

"It's not choking if he actually _swallows_ the food, so shut the fuck up."

Long story short, no one could see how the dark, mysterious but sexy, Sasuke had snagged the most gorgeous guy in school – and how things had been like this since Freshman year, before anyone else could serenade Naruto. True, both guys were popular and athletes and the whole package, but guys like them were supposed to move on, and give everyone else a chance with them – not stay exclusive without actually dating! It drove them insane. This had become routine for the past three years. Their lust for each other was too much to bear, beit they're both Juniors in high school, and Sasuke determination for a devious Friday night was incredibly strong. Basically, he declined Ichiraku because it was way too corny and typical – the black-haired fiend preferred much more subtle places to stop before hooking up, and he'd already decided on ice cream parlor down his neighborhood, as if that wasn't cheesy.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" A bright-eyed girl asked Naruto. He made his adorable I'm Thinking Face, which sent Sasuke through the roof.

"Ah, hi, haha, I think I'll get a chocolate fudge sundae. Please."

"And for you?" The girl eyed him mischievously.

"I only get mint chocolate-chip ice cream. In a waffle cone. No sprinkles. With a paper wrapper at the bottom. I hate it when ice cream melts on my hand. That's the _only_ thing I can eat here." He spoke, looking her straight in the eye.

"O-oh…" She didn't even try to hide her disappointment. Suddenly, as if catching herself, she ran their orders and gave them their receipt. "Have a nice day." Her voice sounded like she had just been told that her favorite love song was written about a sandwich.

Standing beside the pick-up window, Naruto asked what that was all about. "Why were you being so weird to her?"

"Because she needs to know that I only eat mint chocolate chip."

"Why?"

"I'll die."

The kyuubi looked at him like If I Make This Face You'll Tell Me But I Don't Care Because I Want My Ice Cream. Onyx eyes rolled. A quick movement, and the girl's hands gently place the ice cream in their hands, looking like she was going to cry. Blinking her ocean-blue eyes, she looked at Sasuke and asked, "Are you sure you don't want any Cherry Garcia for a change?"

He stiffened, rudely taking the ice cream from her. "I've never been one for cherries. Thanks."

Not quite knowing what was going on, Naruto maintained his manners. "Thank you, Miss. Hope you have an awesome day!" She simply said thank you and dashed away, in doing so, slipping on the tile and falling flat upon her ass.

"Let's go, Naruto…" He whispered in Naruto's ear, completely making him forget about the girl's humiliation. They clambered to a small table and chairs against a wall, safely hidden by a huge, potted plant. Upon sitting down, the blond sent Sasuke a sunny smile.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. I just felt like smiling at you." Naruto chuckled, scooping up his beautiful, chocolate concoction. The Uchiha smirked, bringing the hoard of minty ice cream to his sculpted lips.

_Dammit,_ Naruto thought,_ he's not looking at me… Hmph._ With about as much grace as a giant pokemon, he brought his foot down on Sasuke's ankle, shaking the table, and getting a fresh spray of Sasuke's Already Been In His Mouth ice cream. Pretending that nothing happened, Naruto went back to licking the chocolate syrup off of his long spoon, smacking his lips especially loud. On the other hand, Sasuke looked angrily at Naruto, about to scream obscenities at him, when he suddenly noticed how dexterous Naruto's tongue was. Each time he took a bite of the fudge, he emitted a moan _barely_ loud enough for him to hear, teasing the raven. As if this wasn't enough, the blond even licked his taut lips after _every_ spoonful of ice cream… The guy was shoving the fucking one-foot length spoon in his mouth like it was a lollipop.

_S-shit…_ He looked away and downed his ice cream, needing to be cold for certain reasons.

Playing up his act, Naruto innocently looked up, freeing his lips of any syrup, and spoke. "Is there something you want to talk about? You keep staring at me like I'm a freak or something." Sasuke swallowed the residual ice cream in his mouth and crossed his arms. The fitted black shirt he was wearing showed off his muscular, lean arms and outlined his pictorials.

"Nope." A fox's heart sank.

"Oh… Well… Hey, where's your ice cream?" He asked.

"I ate it all, obviously." Again, the kyuubi's heart sank. He at least wanted to see his Secret/Not So Secret Guy eat his ice cream. Oh well. "Say, Naruto, where's your headband? Your hair looks a little bit… Off, without it."

_Bad? My hair looks bad without it? That's great… Just fan-fucking-tastic._

"Didn't you hear Mr. Hitake?" His eyebrows scrunched up the certain way they do when he's confused. "Uh, well, I got it taken away… Basically for disrespect…" _Fuck, disrespect __**me**__…___Sasuke thought, inwardly laughing at his own kinkiness.

"I see. Well, at least you'll get it back, I guess."

"But I want it back now! I don't like my hair like this, it's all… Droopy and weird and unshapely and Off…" Naruto trailed off, blushing.

The blond's confession definitely caught Sasuke off guard. Of course, he wanted to tease Naruto a little bit, but he hated to see him all sad, especially about his hair. Sheesh.

Sasuke brought his hands behind his head, "Hang on," His signature, noir hair fell messily in front of his eyes. Naruto watched the boy with interest. Within a few seconds, Sasuke managed to untie his headband. In one fluid motion, he shook his hair out and held out his beloved Leaf-nin headband to the opposite boy. "Here." Naruto's eyes were wide; he was touched by Sasuke's surprisingly nice gesture.

"Are you sure, S-Sasuke?" His articulation was full of disbelief.

He sighed that one sigh that says, Of Course, I'm Giving it to You Because I Like You So Much And This is How I Show it. "I'm very sure. Just take it." He dangled it in front of huge, sapphire eyes. Naruto stared for a moment longer, fixated, sent a beaming smile to Sasuke, and took it. His fingers were shaking with excitement - or was it bewilderment? - which made it very difficult to tie the band on. Since they were best friends, the brunet already knew that his friend was having trouble. With a motion that felt easily natural, Sasuke leaned across the small table and began fixing the headband in Naruto's hair.

Skilled fingers brushed a few strays yellow hairs from Naruto's face, and then Sasuke put the headband in place, along the kyuubi's forehead. In attempt to tie a knot, the raven beauty learned further still, because his hands couldn't reach all the way back to Naruto's head. It wasn't until he was nearly done when the two realized just how close their faces were.

Naruto could smell the other boy's minty breath, could see the concentration etched in his face. There was something else, perhaps a little bit of smut, too. Dastardly smiling, Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes. He arched his sculpted eyebrow, challenging him to make the first move. The other boy recognized his dare - never one to turn down an offer, the blond smirked maliciously. He moistened his scarlet lips. With a slightly rough tug, the blond pulled Sasuke's head closer to him, his other hand tracing the boy's neck area. All it took was for Naruto to lean forward an inch, and he tasted Sasuke's delicious mouth. At first, it was a very polite kiss. But after getting a feel for each other, they broke apart for a moment, kissed again, this time _anything_ but polite. Sasuke wrapped his hands in Naruto's hair, deepening the kiss, satisfying his undeniable hunger for the kyuubi. Their lips tore at each other, hands bringing their heads as close as humanly possible. Spit started to drip down their chins. Again, Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's lower lip, biting it here and there, causing the blond to whimper. Aggressively attacking Sasuke's mouth with equal force, Naruto grazed the roof of the raven's mouth with his tongue. Sasuke moaned lowly. Wanting to taste the entirety of each other, but running out of air, the two broke apart, breathing heavily.

The blond's eyes were lolling around crazily in his head, his mind filed with ecstasy. Uchiha, on the other hand, was biting the insides of his lips, using all of his willpower to not just fuck Naruto over the table. Their desperate gazes met each other.

"I live down the -"

"Right behind ya.'"

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Uchiha lived in a grandiose home. It was furnished in rustic, mahogany fixtures, all of which seemed to have a deeper meaning to them. There were intricate, black-filled carvings of symbols alone the curves of the furniture, making everything look all the more homely. Painted a beautiful, light bronze, the walls had décor of all kinds: Tuscan-looking wrought iron, flat caricatures made of sea glass, and an enormous clock hanging on the accent wall, a rich, velvety red. He even had peacock-style stairs, carpeted with soft white cloth. The banister looked freshly oiled, as it was a light shade of glimmering mahogany. On the wall leading up the stairs, there were many pictures of the Uchihas: not one picture was in the same frame, all different sizes and shapes (square and rectangular). A soft hum of piano music was in the background, adding to the serenity of the household. His house was creative and uniquely beautiful.

With the exception of his brother, none of Sasuke's family would be at the house tonight, and Itachi would probably end up leaving anyway. He definitely noticed the pair running like hell to his little brother's room. He snickered. _So tonight's the night, huh? _His thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of cabinet doors and Naruto's loud yell of, 'Found 'em!' The eldest brother winced. _Brothers or not, I'm fucking leaving._ As if he'd rehearsed This Day before, Itachi turned the surround sound radio on to the highest setting, grabbed his Audi car keys, a few twenties, and left the house as fast as possible.

Back upstairs, Naruto and Sasuke were rolling on the floor, fighting for dominance. The kyuubi managed to strip Sasuke of his shirt, but the raven already clawed off everything but Naruto's boxers. In succession, the wind wielder was finally on top, leaving a trail of kisses down the boy's neck. Naruto let out a satisfied, "Aha!" Not one to be topped, Sasuke growled, and wrestled Naruto down to his back. He kissed him full on the lips and suddenly bit down on the base of his neck, sucking and licking. Not a moment passed and Naruto's moans filled the air. _Bingo._

About two more seconds passed. The air was thick with desire for one another

With a devilish contempt, Sasuke slammed his body into Naruto's, their lips once again igniting with pleasure. In seconds, their mouths were buzzing in ecstasy. Naruto's tongue traced his lover's lips, sending shivers down said boy's body. Goosebumps arose on either body. Naughtily, the blond slipped his smooth hand down to Sasuke's member, and began stroking it. The Uchiha let out a loud moan in Naruto's mouth, getting more aroused by the second. Sasuke still on top, the blond gently rolled him over, but stuck to their CoD (code of dominance), and kept their lips together. With Naruto on top, the raven had access to his hair, and he untied the headband. Golden-colored hair swept Sasuke's face. The Chidori wielder yanked Naruto back down, his lips working its magic, his tongue making Naruto moan like a slut.

Unlatching himself from Sasuke's mouth, the blond cascaded down his tummy. He nipped at the perfect, milky complexion of Sasuke's skin, taking in the fragrance of his being. Naruto licked at his pictorials, his hand tracing Sasuke's six-pack. Eventually, the crimson lips made it to his nipples. He began licking the outer part, then bit down, alternating the patterns until Sasuke's moans were too much to handle. Hurriedly, he switched over to the opposite side, wanting to make Sasuke moan again and again. Naruto kissed his peck, flicking it between his teeth. The blond's mouth massaged the outer section while his tongue and teeth rotated and bit down on the hardened skin. Sasuke loudly moaned, pulling Naruto closer to him. Enjoying the amazing sensation of Naruto licking his body, Sasuke's body was still _reeling_ with lust, and he needed to fulfill himself soon, else he'd explode.

Smirking, Sasuke's fingertips began tracing the hard muscles of Naruto's back, creating a light, feathery sensation. The blond moaned, getting harder at the mere touch of his lover's hands on his body. The hands began to add pressure in certain places, scratching lightly here and there, making Naruto unaware of what Sasuke really planned to do. Still, Naruto kept sending love bites along Sasuke's torso (he moaned), Naruto's hands possessively holding the raven's waist. After recovering from his momentary world-spin, Sasuke reached his hands on the underside of his lover, and they crept their way down to his groin.

In a feeble last attempt, Uchiha leaned upwards and kissed Naruto right behind at the ear, while simultaneously stroking his dick. The blond completely stopped all of his actions, relishing the wonderful feeling of pleasure coursing through his blood. Seeing his opening, Sasuke kept his left hand working on Naruto, while his other hand violently shoved the blond off of him. The raven had him pinned to the ground, Naruto still groaning and breathing heavily. Uchiha had him under his control, as it should be.

With dexterity and skilled hands, Sasuke completely skipped Naruto's body and went for his throbbing erection. Just realizing what had happened, the kyuubi let out a grunt of defeat. "No fair, Sasuke…"

A fire ignited in Sasuke's bold eyes. He placed both hands on Naruto's member, sending him a devious look. "Not fair, eh?" Just as Naruto answer quickly changed to an audible moan as Sasuke's head shot down to Naruto's lower abdomen, giving the blond's dick a long, wet lick. Going to work, Sasuke slid Naruto's penis into his slippery, sultry mouth. He began to lick the very top of the head, gaining uncontrollable moans from his friend. His full lips massaged the tissue of his penis while he licked and sucked the entire member. After teasing the blond for a few more minutes, he began bobbing his head up and down, all in a fluid motion, while using his right hand to jack off the base of Naruto's dick.

"Ah-ahhh, Sasu-u-ukee… Ah my God!" Naruto's delectable groaning filled the air, making the Uchiha harder than a rock.

The raven slid his warm mouth down the whole length of Naruto's dick, giving the blond the best fucking blow job he'd ever had. Loving the way that Naruto cooed his name when he deep throated him, Uchiha enveloped the blond completely, using his tongue to lick the sides of his dick. He focused on a particular vein, because when he hit that certain spot, Naruto gurgled, "Oh Sasuke, Sasuke, Oh my God, I need you," and that was enough to send him over the edge. Finally, Sasuke slid his mouth up all of the way, sounding a very loud, 'Pop!' He continued to jack Naruto off until he felt his balls tighten, signaling that he was going to come very soon.

"Sa-a-suke, you can't," Naruto's voice was drooping off in intervals, "I-I'm about t-to come… Ahh!" His vociferation was dripping with need. Seeing that they were both at their limit, Sasuke crawled back up to the blond's face, whispering to him, "How badly do you need me?"

In a shaky breath, Naruto replied, "F-fuck, I n-need you s-so f-fucking _bad_," There was a new desperation in his voice.

"How do you reckon we should take care of… Your problem?" _I'm such a manipulative bastard._

"Bastard…"

"What was that?"

"Take me now! Fuck me, Sasuke, I _need you_!" He shouted, resisting the urge to finish himself off.

"I could get used to that." He said dignified. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Naruto was left alone in Sasuke's spacious room for a few minutes. When he heard the pitter-patter of his lover's footsteps coming closer, relief flooded throughout his body.

"I have some things to make it… Easier." Uchiha said. Naruto was glad at how thoughtful Sasuke was being - he wondered how long it would last. "Come here, on my bed. I'd rather…" He blushed. Naruto found his bashfulness adorable.

"You'd rather what?" He asked gently.

Sasuke bit his lower lip, looking at his feet. "Um, I'd just rather, you know… Have my first time with, you know, the person that I've, uh," He turned around to face his bed, nervously cracking his fingers. _Damn, why can't I find the right words? I never knew that this would be so difficult._

Propping himself up to a sitting position, Naruto wobbled up so he could stand. He walked over to Sasuke, placing his hand on his left shoulder. Nuzzling his partner's neck, he proceeded to ask, "Sasuke, don't be afraid to talk to me. I'm me, remember?"

Touched by Naruto's sentimentality, he looked at the fox-like features through the corner of his eyes. After hesitating (and sweating about a gallon), his lips started moving. "I'd rather have my first time with the person I love to be an enjoyable, comfortable, and painless as possible…" Of course, the blond was touched, but he _really_ needed a good fuck, so he had to amp up the mood again.

"Oh, Uchiha, I'm _honored_," He winked. Sasuke chuckled.

"Asshole…" With that, the raven turned to face Naruto. He kissed him on the lips, then quickly countered his action with a playful push. The blond landed on the mattress, laughing. Sasuke handed Naruto a condom - "You put it on." There was a familiar, evil glint in his noir orbs.

Getting more turned on by the Uchiha's sexy _everything_, Naruto complied. He sent Sasuke an ultra-seductive look (eyebrow arch, dreamy look, sultry grin), and ripped open the condom package. Once he got it out, he kneeled down and began sliding it down Sasuke's dick. Licking the sides of his member, Naruto further slid it down, ensuring it would stay in place.

Sasuke already had lube coated on his hands, waiting for Naruto. The blond kissed Sasuke, finally deciding to lower Naruto to the bed. Rosy-cheeked and lips as smooth as porcelain, Sasuke deepened the kiss by slightly nodding his head forward, breathing in syncopation with the blond. The blond ran his hands along Sasuke's toned arms, slightly anxious about what was about to happen. With careful movement, Sasuke lowered his hand down to Naruto's opening, making sure to keep their lips connected. The raven lessened the pressure of the make out session, allowing him to say, "It'll feel weird, but just trust me, and relax." He then resumed the intimacy, Naruto's moans hardening him.

Entering slowly, Sasuke inserted one finger into Naruto. The boy winced, but after a few insertions, his body got accustomed to the new sensation. Groaning, Naruto freed himself from Sasuke. "Feels… Weird."

"I said it would, dobe," Sasuke said, concentrating on taking it slowly. At once he added two more fingers, growing restless as his throbbing erection became harder with each word that Naruto spoke. Uzumaki's face narrowed, his body tensing. "Sorry…" Sasuke grumbled.

"Eh, it's alright… Just hurry up, I can't wait any more." Familiar smut rang out in his tone.

Uchiha's long fingers thrust in Naruto, twirling, stretching him wider. He started scissoring around inside of the kyuubi, carefully thrusting in deeper with each thrust of his long, slender fingers. Meanwhile, the raven began showering Naruto's velvety neck with numerous kisses, licking his weak spot at the base of his collar bone, getting loud, iridescent moans from the boy. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's body, Naruto cradled himself into his lover, bringing them closer together. Sasuke's breathing was increasingly heavier. In anxiety, his fingers were no longer gentle, as they were shoving deep inside Naruto, scissoring every which way and stretching him more than ever. The blond grunted.

"Nnngh… That one… Spot," His breathing was deep and heavy, "it felt… so good."

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto, who growled at the sudden emptiness. "Naruto…" The raven got the bottle of lube again, spreading it all over his length, until he thought it would suffice. Uchiha situated himself directly beneath Naruto's entrance. "I hope you're ready, because I _really_ fucking need you…"

"Of course, babe." Possessive Sasuke never ceased to turn him on. One last pucker graced Sasuke's lips before he entered.

It was sensational. Sasuke had never felt anything like it, his length being squeezed from every angle, the friction of rubbing against Naruto. For the blond, it was painful. Although Sasuke had tried more than anything to make this the most pleasant and painless experience, there was no denying the burning sensation. His inner kyuubi instincts told him, though, to keep quiet, because the burning would soon be replaced with pleasure. So, instead of wincing and showing second thoughts, he moaned and started rubbing Sasuke's shoulders.

_Hn, it doesn't seem to hurt…_

Uchiha soon quickened his pace, furthering the penetration. His thrusting wasn't yet fast, but it was a relatively average pace, his hammering lithe and agile. The friction of Sasuke's dick inside of him, sliding in and out, was something that Naruto thought was both agonizing and blissful at the same time. Pain had started to subside and pleasure began swimming its way in - with this new accompaniment, Naruto's body began to relax, allowing his entrance to open wider, wielding new pleasure for the both. Taking the initiative, the kyuubi gave attention to Sasuke's neck, contaminating his pairfate and milky skin with saliva. Hickey-giving, Sasuke's decided, was definitely one of Naruto's strengths. As the red tongue swirled over his neck skin, Uchiha's member became harder, if that was physically possible.

"Mmm, Naruto-o-o… God, that feels good, holy shit!" Sasuke bellowed out a loud moan. He could feel the loosening of the muscles around the blond's anus, could feel his pre-cum pouring down his penis, could feel the squeezing of the kyuubi's insides around his member. As his languid movements kept going for another ten minutes or so, Naruto started to make use of his muscles. When he felt the cock slide in, he stayed loose; the moment it began to slip out, he flexed his lower muscles. Sasuke's erection was constantly being squeezed, and was evidenced by his unbridled moans. "A-ahh, fuck! N-n-ngh…"

Now used to his movements, Naruto leaned and managed to whisper, "Faster. Harder. Sasuke, I need you!" Those six words were all it took for Sasuke to pound the blond like an animal. Grinning, he slowly pulled out of Naruto, keeping the very tip of his penis still inside the boy. Keeping the blond filled with surprise, Sasuke slammed into him, wrapping his arms around the blond's strong back. Sasuke repeatedly thrust into Naruto, both moaning each other's names like a motherfucker, loving the whole feeling. Sasuke was an Uchiha, he was merciless, especially in bed. The blond learned this a moment too late.

"Sasuke, fuck me, fuck me harder! Augh-ugh…. Ah! Oh my God!" The decibel of Naruto's moans rivaled the sound of Sasuke's balls slapping against his body.

The raven was like an animal, sliding in and out of the blond without mercy. The air was filled with sweat, slightly muggy and hard to breathe. Becoming harder with each second, Sasuke's loud groans laced the air as he finally started to come. As if on cue, Naruto's inner-fox came out as his nails raked down Sasuke's steel-muscled back.

"N-n-naru-to-o-o… Augh, _fuck!_ Fuck I love you, oh my God!" Their breaths were loud and heavy. Closing his eyes and pulling Naruto upwards for better access, Sasuke's pelvis was moving at an alarming speed. Naruto's moans were growing louder, his muscles began spasming. Sensing that he was about to come, Uchiha wrapped one hand around his length, stroking it and simultaneously fucking the shit out of Naruto.

Whimpering, the kyuubi couldn't contain himself. Ecstasy coursing through every part of his body, white fluid began spewing out of his length, getting all over Sasuke's hand and stomach. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke thrusted upwards one last time, the whole of him finally releasing. Their moans filled the air in a chorus of pleasure. Opening his eyes, the raven finally looked into Naruto's gaze, giving him a genuine smile.

Slowly, he pulled out of Naruto, cooing interludes of moans, trying to alleviate the pain that the blond might feel. As he finally pulled out all of the way and removed the condom, Naruto jumped onto Sasuke, landing him on his back. He happily licked his cum off of Sasuke ("Naruto, what are you - oh, -_oohh…_").

Both of the boys then lay in Sasuke's temper-pedic bed, in a comfortable position. Pulling the knit sheets over them, the boys lounged lazily on the cotton pillows. Sasuke facing Naruto's beautiful face, Naruto facing Sasuke's gorgeous features. The raven had a few stray hairs sticking to his forehead, his hand resting in a half-fist beside his face. Naruto lay propped up on one shoulder, gazing into the black orbs. It was a moment of perfect happiness. The Uchiha's hand flinched, he felt something metal. He picked it up - the headband that started it all.

"So… You want me to put this back on you?" Sasuke asked deviously.

"Heh… Not right now," Naruto answered. "Instead, just kiss me." Sasuke lifted himself up, clutching Naruto's chin. He brought the boy closer to him, gently meeting his pink lips. Kissing him as soft as a flower petal. Slowly, he pulled away, staring longingly in sapphire-speckled eyes.

"Aren't you glad we ditched track?"

"Heh… Yes, I am. I wonder how angry Tsunade will be…" They both pondered the possibilities, sustaining the room in silence for a few minutes.

"Sasuke," Naruto rubbed his thumb over the raven's cheek thoughtfully. "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean…?"

"That you loved me?" The Uchiha crawled up again, placing his hands on either side of Naruto's tan face. His long, black locks hung loosely around his face - there was that smile again.

"Yes, dobe." Naruto laughed - it was the best he'd ever get out of the sexy brunet.

"Well, I love you too, and not just because you're dark and mysterious and sexy -"

"Did you say that I'm sexy?" Naruto blushed.

"Uh, well, actually -"

"It's okay to think I'm sexy. I think that I'm sexy, too." Sasuke grinned.

"Bastard, I love you, now go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do, Naruto."

After an hour of bickering, they eventually drifted off to sleep, both dreaming of their hot sex. Waking up hot and bothered, there was only one way to solve the problem - well, you know how it goes.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

It's finally over. Joy!

This took me five fucking hours.

Probably my longest oneshot ;P

Review if you like, I'd definitely appreciate it. Flames are accepted.

-SKF


End file.
